Odcinek 644 (10)
36-letnia Klara Różewicz spowodowała wypadek pod wpływem alkoholu i uciekła z miejsca zdarzenia. Pierwsza rozprawa zostaje odroczona ze względu na to, że ofiara właśnie zmarła w szpitalu w wyniku odniesionych obrażeń. Oskarżona twierdzi, że mimo spożycia alkoholu jechała ostrożnie, a pokrzywdzona nieuważnie, rozmawiając przez telefon, wtargnęła na jezdnię. Świadek zdarzenia zeznaje, że oskarżona jechała bardzo szybko, a przed przejściem dla pieszych wręcz przyspieszyła. Obrona wskazuje na ciężką sytuację domową swojej klientki, która podczas nieobecności męża, musi łączyć obowiązki zawodowe z wychowaniem dzieci i prowadzeniem domu. Obsada Pracownicy sądu Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Prokurator Paweł Sobczak Adwokat Andrzej Mękal Oskarżona Oskarżona Klara Różewicz Świadkowie Świadek Maria Kowal Świadek Jan Bednarek Świadek Elwira Paskiewicz Świadek Kamil Różewicz Świadek Patrycja Romanowska Pozostałe osoby, których ta sprawa dotyczy Maja Paluch Przebieg Akt oskarżenia Prokurator Paweł Sobczak oskarżył Klarę Różewicz o to, że dnia trzydziestego kwietnia dwa tysiące dziewiętnastego roku około godziny 9.05 w Warszawie prowadząc samochód pod wpływem alkoholu spowodowała wypadek ze skutkiem w postaci ciężkiego rozstroju zdrowia Mai Paluch, a następnie uciekła z miejsca wypadku. Nadużywająca alkoholu od dłuższego czasu oskarżona rankiem wsiadła za kierownicę samochodu, po drodze zaparkowała pod sklepem i zakupiła kolejną porcję alkoholu, którą spożyła w samochodzie. Jadąc ulicą Wichury, straciła panowanie nad pojazdem i potrąciła przechodzącą przez pasy dwudziestosiedmioletnią Maję Paluch, która doznała ciężkiego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Oskarżona nie udzieliła pokrzywdzonej pomocy w wypadku i uciekła z miejsca zdarzenia. Kilka kilometrów później ponownie straciła panowanie nad pojazdem i uderzyła w drzewo. Tam zatrzymał ją patrol policyjny. Grozi jej kara nawet 12 lat pozbawienia wolności. Stawia się jej zarzut z art. 173§3 kk. Zeznania Zeznania Klary Różewicz Klara Różewicz wyjaśnia, że było trochę inaczej, niż odczytał to prokurator. Trzydziestego kwietnia odwiozła dzieci do szkoły. Postanowiła pojechać do galerii na zakupy i tak zdarzył się wypadek. Prokurator przypomina, że kobieta była pod wpływem alkoholu i miała 1,7 promila alkoholu we krwi. Znajdując się w takim stanie ryzykowała życie swoich dzieci, swoje i innych uczestników ruchu. Oskarżona przyznaje, że postąpiła niemądrze. Po odwiezieniu dzieci do szkoły zatrzymała się pod sklepem i wypiła 200 g wiśniówki pod sklepem – przypomina Paweł Sobczak. Kobieta przyznaje, że zdarza jej się pić od czasu, gdy mąż wyjechał, gdyż pracuje on w Amsterdamie. Przeżywa ciężko tą rozłąkę i stąd zaczęła pić. Oskarżona twierdzi, że każdy popełnia błędy i ona też to zrobiła. Oskarżyciel przypomina, że jej błąd jest jednak bardzo kosztowny w skutkach, gdyż pokrzywdzona przebywa cały czas w szpitalu. Potwierdza to Dorota Paluch – matka pokrzywdzonej. Mówi, że jej córka może umrzeć albo zostać do końca życia kaleką. Klara Różewicz zarzuca prokuratorowi, że nie przeczytał w akcie oskarżenia, iż pokrzywdzona była wpatrzona w telefon oraz niemal weszła kobiecie pod samochód. Dlatego też wina leży również po jej stronie. Klientka Andrzeja Mękala wyjaśnia, że jechała bardzo ostrożnie. Paweł Sobczak wyśmiewa oskarżoną i zapewnia, że zeznania kolejnych świadków pokażą jak bardzo „ostrożna jazda” to była. Klara Różewicz wyjaśnia, że po wypadku spanikowała i odjechała. Chciała być jak najdalej. Była pewna, że znajdą się inni ludzie, którzy pomogą. Oskarżona wyjaśnia, że po chwili wpadła w poślizg i wjechała w drzewo. Wyszła z auta i zobaczyła nadjeżdżający radiowóz. Zrozumiała, że policja ją szuka. Klientka Andrzeja Mękala prosi sędzię, aby ją zrozumiała – jak kobieta kobietę, jak matka matkę. Twierdzi, że nie może iść do więzienia, gdyż dzieci ją potrzebują. Zeznania Marii Kowal Zostaje wezwana Maria Kowal. To świadek wypadku. Szła w kierunku przejścia dla pieszych i nagle zobaczyła dziwnie pędzący samochód – jechał szybko i nie trzymał się swojego pasu. Widziała Maję Paluch, która szła w stronę przejścia dla pieszych, wtedy to się stało. Zdaniem zeznającej samochód nie zwolnił, a nawet przyspieszył. Kobieta wyleciała w powietrze. Maria Kowal była pewna, że pokrzywdzona już nie żyje. Paweł Sobczak chce wykorzystać tablicę poglądową. Widzimy tam ulicę Wichury oraz krzyżującą się z nią ulicę Wietnamską. Świadek pokazuje, że szła ulicą Wichury od kościoła w stronę cukierni. Pokazuje skąd jechał samochód i gdzie szła Maja Paluch, po drugiej stronie ulicy. Zeznająca nie zauważyła, aby pokrzywdzona zachowywała się niewłaściwie – ani nie korzystała z telefonu komórkowego, ani nie wbiegła jakoś gwałtownie na jezdnię. Maja Paluch miała pomarańczowy płaszcz, więc było ją widać z bardzo daleka. Oskarżona na pewno musiała ją widzieć, ale że była pod wpływem alkoholu to nie zachowywała się racjonalnie. Maria Kowal jest przerażona się, gdyż za chwilę to ona miała wejść na pasy i nie wiadomo, co mogło się stać – Klara Różewicz w ogóle nie hamowała. Oskarżyciel publiczny przypomina, że obserwacje świadka są potwierdzone przez biegłych, którzy stwierdzili, że w momencie potrącenia auto poruszało się z prędkością osiemdziesięciu kilometrów na godzinę. Andrzej Mękal zauważa, że zeznająca obserwowała całe zdarzenie z pewnej odległości – prokurator mówi, że jest to sześćdziesiąt metrów. Pyta zatem, jaką świadek ma wadę wzroku. Kobieta twierdzi, że nie ma żadnej i ma świetny wzrok. Adwokat wnosi o zgodę na przeprowadzenie eksperymentu. Rysuje na kartce mazakiem pięć kresek i pokazuje to Marii Kowal. Ta mówi, że widzi trzy kreski. Gdy jednak adwokat podchodzi do kobiety, ta przyznaje, że jest tam pięć kresek. Ripostuje jednak, iż ulicą przechodziła kobieta, nie kreski. Zeznania Jana Bednarka Następny świadek to Jan Bednarek. To aspirant w wydziale ruchu drogowego. Jak najszybciej chcieli zatrzymać sprawcę i podejrzewali, że kierujący prowadzi pojazd pod wpływem alkoholu. Wiedzieli od kolegów z innego patrolu, w którym kierunku odjechał sprawca. Po przejechaniu kilku kilometrów dostrzegli rozbity na drzewie samochód i oskarżoną, która zataczała się na miejscu zdarzenia. W momencie zatrzymania zachowywała się skandalicznie. Klara Różewicz była wulgarna, obrażała funkcjonariuszy, stawiała opór, a nawet ugryzła Jana Bednarka. Próbowała wypierać się, że to nie ona spowodowała wcześniejszy wypadek, jednak było to bezsporne. Do Doroty Paluch dzwoni telefon, więc ta wychodzi na korytarz aby odebrać. Zeznania Elwiry Paskiewicz Na salę zostaje poproszona Elwira Paskiewicz. Okazuje się, że do matki pokrzywdzonej dzwoni jej druga córka. Przekazuje jej tragiczne informacje – Maja Paluch nie żyje. Elwira Paskiewicz to matka oskarżonej. Mówi, że alkoholizm jest chorobą i Klara Różewicz powinna być przede wszystkim poddana leczeniu. Nie powinna trafić do więzienia, bo ma rodzinę. Zdaniem zeznającej na ławie oskarżonych powinien również zasiąść jej mąż, Kamil. On się nie interesuje rodziną i liczyły się dla niego tylko dobra materialne. Klientka Andrzeja Mękala musiała robić wszystko pod jego dyktando. Bardzo przeżywała, gdy przestało im się układać w małżeństwie. Zaczęła przez to pić. Kobieta nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby zięć miał kochankę. Do sędzi dzwoni telefon. To również informacja o tym, że Maja Paluch nie żyje. Z uwagi na konieczność zasięgnięcia opinii biegłych, zostaje zarządzona przerwa w rozprawie. Wznowienie rozprawy 2 tygodnie później rozprawa zostaje wznowiona. Wpłynęła opinia z zakładu medycyny sądowej, z której wynika, że bezpośrednią przyczyną zgonu Mai Paluch były rozległe obrażenia wewnętrzne odniesione w wyniku wypadku samochodowego. Wpłynął również wniosek prokuratora o przesłuchanie kolejnych świadków. Na salę zostaje wezwany Kamil Różewicz. Dalsze zeznania Zeznania Kamila Różewicza Jest on mężem oskarżonej. Niewiele wie w tej sprawie, gdyż pracuje w Holandii. Bardzo zaskoczyła go informacja o tym, że jego żona spowodowała wypadek. Nie przyjechał jednak do Polski na pierwszą rozprawę. Ich małżeństwo jest już przeszłością. Od dawna myślał o rozstaniu z żoną, jeszcze przed wypadkiem. Klara Różewicz wiedziała o tym i nie chciała rozmawiać na ten temat. Zasłaniała się dziećmi i mówiła, że nie można im tego robić. Kamil Różewicz wyjaśnia, że nie ma obecnie żadnej partnerki. Twierdzi, że nie zna Mai Paluch i nigdy jej nie widział. Prokurator sugeruje, że mężczyzna miał romans z tą kobietą; ten kategorycznie zaprzecza. Zeznania Patrycji Romanowskiej Teraz zeznaje Patrycja Romanowska. Jest ona koleżanką z pracy ofiary. Początkowo sądziła, że był to wypadek, lecz teraz nie jest o tym przekonana. Przyznaje, że do kawiarni, w której pracowały wielokrotnie przychodził Kamil Różewicz. Podrywał Maję Paluch i był nią wyraźnie zainteresowany. Całą swoją znajomość ukrywali. Kontaktowali się tylko przez anonimowy profil na facebooku. Zeznająca utrzymuje, iż oskarżona jest wariatką i mogła sobie znaleźć innego partnera, a nie robić takie zamieszanie. Paweł Sobczak wnosi o powtórne przesłuchanie Kamila Różewicza. Ponowne zeznania Kamila Różewicza W końcu mężczyzna przyznaje, że znał Maję Paluch. Była kelnerką w jego ulubionej knajpie, lecz nie miał z nią romansu. Do akt został załączony specyficzny film, który, na wniosek prokuratora, zostaje odtworzony. Widzimy tam imprezę, na której przebywa m.in. mąż oskarżonej i pokrzywdzona. Przytulają się do siebie i całują. Kamil Różewicz przyznaje się wreszcie do romansu z Mają Paluch. Spotykali się z reguły w hotelu, a czasem w domu ofiary wypadku. Po wyjeździe mężczyzny do Holandii spotykali się już rzadziej. Kamil Różewicz zrozumiał, że żona wie o romansie od czasu wypadku. Od teściowej dowiedział się, że Klara Różewicz kogoś potrąciła. Podejrzewa, że oskarżona celowo wjechała w Maję Paluch. Nie mówił o tym wcześniej, gdyż nie chce, aby dzieci zostały bez matki i aby oskarżona poszła na wiele lat do więzienia. Adwokat pyta, czy żona kiedykolwiek przyznała się do tego, że z premedytacją wjechała w kochankę zeznającego. Ten zaprzecza. Klara Różewicz wykrzykuje, że to wszystko wina jej męża. Żałuje, że nie było go razem z Mają Paluch. Przynajmniej oboje by nie żyli! Paweł Sobczak zwraca uwagę, że telefon oskarżonej na kilka dni przed wypadkiem logował się w okolicy zamieszkania pokrzywdzonej, jak również na to, że obserwowała zachowanie pokrzywdzonej od momentu opuszczenia przez nią domu. Kamil Różewicz błaga, aby żona się przyznała. Niech pomyśli o Antosi i Marku, którzy ciągle się dopytują o mamę. Ponowne zeznania Klary Różewicz Klara Różewicz przyznaje się. Zrobiła to z miłości. Dopiero później zorientowała się, że nie było warto. Długo wmawiała sobie, że podejrzewa męża bez powodu. Pewnego dnia śledziła go i zorientowała się, że jest zdradzana. Zrozumiała, że jej życie się wali. Zaczęła ją ogarniać obsesja na punkcie ofiary. Zaczęła ją śledzić. Była pijana i jeździła bez celu. Pod knajpą zobaczyła, że właśnie Maja Paluch wyszła. Poczuła impuls – gdy pokrzywdzona była na pasach dodała gazu i rozjechała ją. Bardzo żałuje tego, co zrobiła. Mowy końcowe i wnioski końcowe Sąd postanowił uprzedzić strony o możliwości zmiany kwalifikacji prawnej czynu zarzucanego oskarżonej na art. 148§1 kk (zabójstwo), ewentualnie 148§4 kk (zabójstwo w stanie silnego wzburzenia usprawiedliwionego okolicznościami). Mowa końcowa prokuratora Pawła Sobczaka Paweł Sobczak stwierdza, że wymowa najważniejszych faktów jest oczywista. Oskarżona miała cel – tłumaczyła, że zrobiła to z miłości. Doświadczenie uczy nas wszystkich, że rzadko kiedy zabija się z miłości, bardzo często zabija się z nienawiści. Oskarżenie dostrzega skomplikowaną sferę motywacyjną, niemniej jednak stoi na stanowisku, że nie ma podstaw do tego, aby przyjąć 148§4 kk; sprawca planuje, sprawca używa konkretnego narzędzia, a więc przygotowuje swoją akcję. Nie można się zgodzić na taką kwalifikację w sytuacji, gdy materiał dowodowy ewidentnie pokazuje, że oskarżona szukała okazji by zabić. Bilingi i monitoring jednokrotnie potwierdzają, że była wielokrotnie w miejscu zamieszkania ofiary. Wreszcie wykorzystała nadarzającą się okazję. Czy było to działa impulsywne? Nie! To jest chłodne i przemyślane działanie. Stan upojenia alkoholowego również wpływa na zaostrzenie kary. Orzecznictwo sądu najwyższego w tej materii jest jasne – alkohol i stan upojenia alkoholowego wyłącza w zasadzie możliwość przyjęcia, że działanie miało miejsce w afekcie. Prokurator prosi, aby te kwestie zostały wzięte pod uwagę. Oskarżyciel wnosi o uznanie Klary Różewicz za winną zabójstwa i wymierzenie jej kary 15 lat pozbawienia wolności. Mowa końcowa mecenasa Andrzeja Mękala Andrzej Mękal mówi, że nie ulega wątpliwości, iż jego klientka wjechała w pokrzywdzoną. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że jechała z nadmierną prędkością. Należy zwrócić uwagę, że użyła narzędzia, które miała pod ręką, czyli samochodu. Nie starała się ukryć śladów zbrodni, nie starała się uciec, co oznacza, że tej zbrodni nie planowała. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że gdyby nie zachowanie Kamila Różewicza w ogóle byśmy się tu nie spotykali. To jest główny sprawca całego nieszczęścia! Kobieta, która była szaleńczo zakochana w swoim mężu nagle dowiaduje się, że ten ją zdradza. Nie może sobie z tym poradzić i popada w alkoholizm. Dlatego podejmuje ten krok. Jest ona w takim samym stopniu ofiarą zachowania swojego męża, jak nieżyjąca pokrzywdzona. Zdaniem adwokata kwalifikacja prawna czynu jako zabójstwo w afekcie jest jak najbardziej właściwa. Nie możemy tracić z pola widzenia, że w domu na oskarżoną czekają dzieci – Antosia i Marek. Oskarżona jest im potrzebna. Za zabójstwo w afekcie sąd może wymierzyć karę 1 roku pozbawienia wolności i może również tę karę zawiesić, o co obrońca wnosi. Wyrok Sąd okręgowy po rozpoznaniu sprawy Klary Różewicz uznaje ją za winną zbrodni zabójstwa z art. 148§1 kk i za to skazuje na karę 8 lat pozbawienia wolności. Sąd rozważał możliwość przyjęcia działania w afekcie. Z działaniem w stanie silnego wzburzenia mamy do czynienia wówczas, gdy emocje górują nad intelektem. W tej sprawie wiele okoliczności na to wskazywało, że oskarżona długotrwale tłumiła w sobie ból i potem doszło do gwałtownego wyładowania emocji. Jednak Klara Różewicz powiedziała jedną rzecz: ''Zwolniłam, a gdy pokrzywdzona przechodziła przez pasy, przyspieszyłam i przejechałam. ''To świadczy o tym, że kobieta jednak myślała. Działanie w stanie silnego wzburzenia musi być usprawiedliwione okolicznościami. Zdrada może być usprawiedliwieniem, tylko to osoba pokrzywdzona musi wywołać ten ból. Tutaj można by się z tym zgodzić, że kochanka męża sprawiła wiele bólu i do tego bólu oskarżona miała prawo. Te emocje przechodzą jak chmury na niebie. Lecz Klara Różewicz wolała oddać się nienawiści, która jest jak nowotwór, który pozostaje i drąży i do niczego dobrego nie prowadzi. Klientka Andrzeja Mękala prosiła o zrozumienie – jak kobieta kobietę, matka matkę, jej dzieci jej potrzebowały. Lecz jej dzieci potrzebowały matki rok temu – wtedy gdy jej życie zaczęło się walić. Natomiast życie dzieci również się waliło. Potrzebowały pomocy, a co dostały? Pijaną matkę, która zrujnowała życie sobie i swoim dzieciom. Sąd wymierzył karę najniższą, przede wszystkim z uwagi na dzieci. Ciekawostki *To pierwsza sprawa w nowym sezonie, w której osoba oskarżana przez Pawła Sobczaka okazała się winna oraz pierwsza, w której klient Andrzeja Mękala okazał się winny. *Dość dziwna wydaje się sytuacja z tablicą poglądową – pojawiła się ona niespodziewanie i nagle. Nie wiadomo, kim jest mężczyzna, który ją przyniósł, jednak musiał on czekać przez cały czas w gotowości. *Ta sprawa jest dziwnie podobna do ostatniego odcinka starej części serialu – 634. Obie oskarżone nazywają się Klara Różewicz, obie mają zarzut zabójstwa 148§1 kk (tamta oskarżona od początku, w przypadku tej zostaje on zmieniony, jednak obie zostają skazane właśnie na podstawie tego artykułu), obie były zdradzane przez męża i w obu sprawach zeznawał policjant nazwiskiem Bednarek. Do tego w obu sprawach został przeprowadzony eksperyment procesowy na wniosek obrońcy, który wykazał, że świadek nie ma idealnego wzroku i dokładnie czegoś nie widział, a zarówno w odcinku 634, jak i 644 (10) prokurator korzystał z tablicy poglądowej, która nie stała na sali rozpraw od początku, a dopiero na jego wniosek została wniesiona.